A Series of THG Poems I have written
by Konzelwoman
Summary: Only 2 so far, "Fists and pearls" and "Sunset orange and double-knotted laces". I hope you enjoy them. From all different parts of the story, all three books. I will add as I write more, some may be from different POVs.
1. Fists and pearls

******Disclaimer: All the genius for the characters and The Hunger Games universe goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Fists and pearls **

**A little poem I wrote about the end of Catching Fire and Everlark**

Lost. You're gone. Nowhere to be found  
Then Finnick finds me here, and says my name aloud.

I aim an arrow at his heart  
The look on his face tears me apart.

"Remember who the real enemy is" his words ring true  
I bring my arrow down, and my thoughts back to you.

I aim my arrow to the sky  
And faintly hear, "let it fly".

It hits it's mark and breaks the dome  
It's found a way to get us home.

I faintly remember an explosion, fire and metal  
And a ringing in my ears like a boiling tea kettle.

The next thought I have when I wake up with fear  
Is to look everywhere for you, but you're not here.

Solitude is usually my rescue, my safe place to hide  
But nothing is safe anymore, without you by my side.

I'm alone again, but this time it's not the same  
I long for the boy with the bread, to hear him say my name.

They took you, he said, they have you out there  
This isn't right, this is wrong; it's not fair.

I carry the pearl everyday tucked safely in my pocket  
And I think of you every time I open up the locket.

I think of the berries, the games, the beach, the kiss  
All tucked into one pearl, clutched tightly in my fist.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas or requests, please PM me, or leave a comment/review! (Comment/review/follow anyway. You know you want to. :P)**

**Also, you can find me on tumblr: Konzelwoman**

**I ****may do other POVs, ie. **Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Haymitch, Effie… Mainly just the "key" characters of the series.

**And once again, Disclaimer: All the genius for the characters and The Hunger Games universe goes to Suzanne Collins.**


	2. Sunset orange and double-knotted laces

******Disclaimer: All the genius for the characters and The Hunger Games universe goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Sunset orange and double-knotted laces**

**Another Everlark Poem From Katniss's POV **

**(Warning – Mockingjay feels!)**

Sunset orange and double-knotted laces.  
Yours pops up most when I think of all the faces.

Faces of my friends, faces of my foes,  
Faces of the lost ones assault me in droves.

Usually you're here to hold me tight,  
And whisper in my ear, "It'll be alright".

But you're gone as the night sinks in.  
Gone as I face the demons within.

I see the face of little Rue,  
And I wish there was something I could do.

I see that day, the one that we met,  
And the look on your face I will never forget.

I see the face of Prim, as well,  
Being strong before the Quarter Quell.

I see you smile so wide, your face might break,  
And how you stick out your tongue when you ice a cake.

I see my father's face,  
And all the steps I wish I could retrace.

I see you handing me a pearl, "For you."  
It's all I can do to only say, "Thank you."

Usually you're here and I'd ask you to stay,  
To which you'd readily nod and say, "Okay."

You'd crawl next to me and your eyes would glisten,  
As you'd say something so quiet, I'd hold my breath and listen.

"Always" you'd say every time without fail.  
"Always" I'd hear as I'm met with sleep's veil.

When morning comes and I'd ask how you'd slept,  
You'd reply, "Good, except for the dreams I dreamt."

"You should wake me!" I'd say, willing you to hear.  
But you'd just look at me and grin from ear to ear.

"What?" I'd ask. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"No," you'd say, "You're just so strong."

The words you'd say next will stay with me forever,  
As you explain your nightmare endeavor.

"My nightmares are usually about losing you.  
And I don't know what I would do if that were true.

So when I wake up, panicked and afraid,  
I see you beside me and I know I'm okay."

Sunset orange and double-knotted laces.  
Yours pops up the most when I think of all the faces.

I see you tonight, walking through my dreams,  
And I can't help but imagine I can hear your screams.

Screams of pain, screams of fear,  
And I just want to wake you up and say, "Shhhhh… I'm here."

But you're gone, they took you away.  
I just hope I'll see you again one day.

I'll go door to door, wandering the hallways,  
Until I open yours and hear you say, "Always."

Sunset orange and double-knotted laces.  
Yours hurts the most when I think of all the faces.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas or requests, please PM me, or leave a comment/review! (Comment/review/follow anyway. You know you want to. :P)**

**Also, you can find me on tumblr: Konzelwoman**

**I may do other POVs, ie. Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Haymitch, Effie… Mainly just the "key" characters of the series.**

**And once again, Disclaimer: All the genius for the characters and The Hunger Games universe goes to Suzanne Collins.**


End file.
